


I’ll use you as a makeshift gage (Of how much to give and how much to take)

by Kiki_Kat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Storyshift (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Papyrus, Bad time Trio, Badass Frisk (Undertale), Badass Sans (Undertale), Big Brother Papyrus (Undertale), Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Cause I dont have em be siblings or anything, Chara (Undertale) Has Issues, Chara (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Chara (Undertale) Has Their Own Body, Chara (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Chara (Undertale) Protection Squad, Chara (Undertale) Swears, Chara-centric, Charisk hints, Depressed Sans (Undertale), Depression, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Female Chara (Undertale), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Chara (Undertale), Heavy Angst, Here We Go Anyway, How Do I Tag, Hugs, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Loss of Trust, Male Chara (Undertale), Male Frisk (Undertale), Misunderstandings, Nice Chara (Undertale), Night Terrors, Only in Storyshift tho, Panic Attacks, Papyrus (Undertale) Has Issues, Papyrus (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Papyrus (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Papyrus (Undertale)-centric, Papyrus has ptsd, Protective Chara (Undertale), Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Protective Sans (Undertale), References to Depression, Sad Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Sans (Undertale) Has Night Terrors, Sans (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans (Undertale) Swears, Sans (Undertale)-centric, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Self Confidence Issues, Self-Destruction, Self-Worth Issues, Soft Chara (Undertale), Stand-alone fic, Storyshift Chara - Freeform, Storyshift Chara is still a lil’ piece of shit despite not being a killer, Storyshift Frisk - Freeform, Storyshift Mettaton, Team as Family, Teenage Chara (Undertale), They all have their issues, This Will Probably Suck, Trust Issues, Underswap Chara - Freeform, Underswap Frisk - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Undertale frisk, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Worried Papyrus (Undertale), Worried Sans (Undertale), You know what I mean, aka in which Sapphire really shouln’t have written another Undertale story, but oh well, especially since she’s not done with the other one yet, i was bored, i’m so tired, more like (Underswap), never that’s when, oof, since when do i listen to my head?, slowly, so its cool, sorta - Freeform, storyshift Chara and Frisk are teens, storyshift Chara is the only male Chara in this story, they have their episodes too, they learn to be a fam, undertale chara - Freeform, verrryy slowly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki_Kat/pseuds/Kiki_Kat
Summary: The first thing Sans remembered was standing in Judgement hall. Then getting killed for the two hundredth time.The next?Waking up in his room. With company.With Papyrus, his brother, who oddly enough really wasn’t his brother to be precise, and some weirdo look-alike twin of Frisk.It’s official. His life is fucked up.
Relationships: Chara & Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Chara & Papyrus (Undertale), Chara & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	1. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans stood in front of Frisk, inches apart from the recently murderer turned child. 
> 
> He inhaled and exhaled slowly before muttering, “Ya know, I’ve been wonderin’...how do ya sleep at night?”

_“Ya know, I’ve been wondering...how do ya sleep at night?”  
  
_

_“Frisk” gazed back at him, sinister smile plastered across “his” face big and wide enough to rival Sans’.  
  
_

_“He” stood, unmoving.  
  
_

_Unresponsive.  
  
_

_Sans carried on nonetheless, glaring daggers at the child.  
_

_“All those friends ya made....my brother....your own mother....”_

_He finally lost it to his rage and growled at the kid, “How could you just let all of them die!?”  
  
_

_His eye became lit with blue flames, some tears leaking out as he awaited a response that would most likely never come.  
  
_

_But surprisingly, it did.  
  
_

_And not so surprisingly, it was far from what he wanted to hear.  
  
_

_Callous. Evil. Uncaring. Shameless.  
  
_

_“Frisk” finally met his gaze, and for the first time “his” eyes opened.  
  
_

_The more Sans thought about it, he wasn’t sure if this was the first time that he had seen “Frisk’s” eyes.  
  
_

_He was pretty sure he had seen them at least one other time.  
  
_

_But whether he did or not, he was certain of one thing.  
  
_

_He did not recall them being such a deep, passionate crimson.  
  
_

_Sans was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t realize that they had lapsed into such a long silence.  
  
_

_Until “Frisk” opened “his” mouth, and let out the most chilling laugh.  
  
_

_“You really are stupid, huh Sansy?”_

_Sans shifted uncomfortably, scowling at the snickering child (he wasn’t even sure if he could call “him” that anymore) before him.  
  
_

_“You’re asking me ‘why’?” “Frisk” questioned once “he” recovered from “his” sniggers._   
  


_”He” smirked. “Why else? Because it’s fun. I enjoy it. I enjoy killing everyone over and over again, and I just love to see you fail to save them. Killing your brother was probably my favorite one. He “believes” in me. Ha! It’s people like those who are the first to die. Hopefully one day he and many others will learn that MERCY gets you nowhere. Except dead. It’s FIGHT that gets you places. And I mean, it is true, for look where we are now! I never would have gotten this far with useless MERCY.”  
  
_

_“Frisk” gazed at the knife as “he” ran “his” hand along the sharp edge, before looking back at Sans.  
  
_

_“And now,” “He” said, taking a step towards Sans and pointing the knife towards the short skeleton. “It is time for me to prove that to you. Even if it means teaching you it a thousand times. Now...let’s have a great time!!”  
  
_

_“Frisk” lunged at Sans, and Sans instantly dodged. He practically jumped into action, throwing multiple bone attacks at “Frisk” that “Frisk” dodged, much to Sans’ chagrin._

_Even when the attacks hit the kid, “he” still got back up.  
  
_

_Just how fucking determined was this little shit??_

_Sans could feel his energy leaving him quickly.  
  
_

_Beads of sweat were already rolling down his skull._   
  


_His breathing became heavy and labored.  
  
_

_Why wouldn’t this kid just give up!?  
  
_

_He dodged tiredly as “Frisk” swung the knife at him for the thousandth time.  
  
_

_Sans knew that he had to keep fighting. For his friends. For Papyrus._   
  


_But he was so exhausted.  
  
_

_His vision blurred as dizziness began to take over.  
  
_

_Determined not to get distracted, he shook his head rapidly.  
  
_

_Wait where was the kid—_

_It happened so fast.  
  
_

_He felt a sharp pain in his back, and a sharp gurgling sound rising from the back of his throat before warm liquid sputtered from his mouth.  
  
_

_Looking down, he saw the now crimson drenched knife sticking out of his stomach from behind.  
_

_The human pulled it out, and Sans fell to the ground with a loud thud.  
  
_

_Beneath him, a large pool of thick blood formed.  
  
_

_In his last moments he could see “Frisk” standing above him, gazing down at him with a malicious smirk._   
  


_Then, he saw nothing.  
_

* * *

RESET

Sans gasped loudly as he shot up, grunting as he fell off of something in the process.   
  


Groaning, he gradually sat up, rubbing at his head.   
  


Looking around he noticed that he was in his bedroom, and the thing that he fell off was his bed.   
  


Everything looked familiar.   
  


All set up to play the same stupid fucking game.   
  


Great.   
  


Sans puffed out a sigh of frustration.   
  


“Oh. You’re up.”   
  


The short skeleton froze.   
  


That sounded like... _Papyrus_.   
  


JOY filling his soul, he quickly turned to his right with a big grin plastered across his face.

Only for his grin to falter and the happy feeling to somewhat subside.   
  


That didn’t look like Papyrus at all.   
  


It looked like him, but at the same time...it just wasn’t.   
  


This Papyrus was wearing an orange hoodie, brown shorts and red sneakers.   
  


Sans also took note of the unlit cigarette hanging in the taller skeleton’s mouth.   
  
  


When he was younger Sans quit smoking the day he started because Papyrus nagged him and mother-henned him to no end and he hasn’t had one since then, so for _Papyrus_ to start...?

“What...” Sans muttered under his breath. “...The fuck...?”   
  


“Good mornin’.” The other Papyrus greeted nonchalantly.   
  


Sans blinked owlishly, before replying. “Who are ya? What’re ya doin’ in my room?”   
  


The other Papyrus let out a small chuckle. “I should be askin’ you the same thing. You don’t look anythin’ like my Sans. Fashion change?”   
  


“What? No, I’ve always dressed like this. You?”   
  


“Nah.”   
  


Sans blinked once more.   
  


This was was too fucking strange.   
  


He looked around again, eyes locking upon a small human huddled in the corner of the room with their legs pulled to their chest.   
  


He looked back at Papyrus. ”Is that...?”   
  


Papyrus followed his gaze, then shook his head. “They’re not a threat. I thought they were, because they look a lot like a human from my world, but...they’re not. In fact, I haven’t been able to get a word outta them since I’ve woken up here. Maybe you’ll have better luck?”   
  


Sans swallowed once, twice. Then he called over, “Yo, kid!”   
  


This seemed to have startled the small child, as they jumped slightly.   
  


They slowly raised their head, and Sans noticed that they had deep brown eyes that easily matched Frisk’s.   
  


They also wore a green hoodie with a light white turtleneck, red gloves, black pants and red boots.   
  


“What’s yer name?”   
  


They frowned and curled in on themselves even further.   
  


They seemed to hesitate before saying, “My name’s Chara.”   
  


Sans looked back at this alternate Papyrus.   
  


Papyrus frowned. “Well, that sure was easy. They—“ 

The child overheard him and called out, “I’m a _he_ in case you two were wondering. And what are you guys doing in my room? Who even are you?”   
  


Sans scowled at the child. “What are _you_ doing here? What are _either_ of you doing here? What the _hell_ is going on??”   
  


“The Undyne in my world has told me about this before,” Papyrus hummed, chewing on his unlit cig. “And I think that’s what’s goin’ on here, because hell, I don’ think there’s any other somewhat rational explanation. She told me about this study she took called “Alternate Universes”. Apparently they’re basically the same universal concept, except things like settings or “roles” or whatever are different. Somehow, someway, our universes overlapped. I guess that’s how we all ended up here.”   
  


Sans’ frown deepened. “What? That doesn’t even make any sense. You’re tellin’ me that I’m stuck here with a turned upside down version of my brother and a seven-year old kid—“

Chara scowled, “Hey you dumbass, I’m _13_ –“

  
“Whatever.” Sans cut him off. “This—This jus’ doesn’t make any sense—one minute I’m being killed by some kinda sociopath, the next I’m here? How do we even _get out_ of this situation!?”   
  


Papyrus shrugged, “Beats me. I always fell asleep when Undyne told me ‘bout this, so hell if I know.”   
  


“Damn it.” Sans cursed, his hands clenching into fists.   
  


_Fuck, kid...just what kind of situation did you stick me in this time??_

Suddenly, the skeleton got up and made his way to the door.   
  


“Where’re ya goin’?” Papyrus asked boredly, finally lighting his cigarette.   
  


“Gonna check out the town,” Sans managed to reply. “And clear my head.” He quickly added before opening the door, exiting and slamming it behind him. 


	2. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sans....”
> 
> Said skeleton turned to the sound of his name being called, to be greeted with the sight of the other Papyrus and Chara standing just a few meters away. 
> 
> Sans frowned and looked away. “Oh...it’s you guys.” 
> 
> Chara played with his hands. “Yeah, it’s us. You got a sec?”

Snowdin was just as empty as it was in the last RESET.   
  


Lovely.   
  


Sans couldn’t help but reflect bitterly as he trudged through the thick snow.   
  


Just what the hell was going on with his life?   
  


He was already having to deal with so much shit before this “Alternate Universe” crap, his world was already turned upside down and now this.   
  


Although Papyrus chocked the concept down to as simple as it could get, it still perplexed him.   
  


How exactly had their universes managed to “overlap”?   
  


And why did he of all people have to deal with this?   
  


He had to admit, he especially didn’t trust that kid.   
  


The child reminded him too much of Frisk.   
  


Which Sans supposed wasn’t totally fair, because Chara was in the same position as him and that other Papyrus.   
  


Still, he had his suspicions.   
  


Why now?   
  


And why did he have to be trapped with people he barely knew, let alone trusted?   
  


Sans let out a growl of frustration as he continued on his way.

Damn it.

This was so fucked up.

He missed his brother. His actual brother.

  
  
He missed his friends.

And as ashamed as he was to admit it, he missed _Frisk_.

Sans just couldn’t understand it.

Frisk was so sweet and kind, how could he not have noticed this malicious side to the kid?

When he thought of Frisk, “malicious” was the _last_ word that came to mind.   
  


  
But now?   
  


Now he wasn’t even sure anymore.   
  


  
Sans let out a shaky sigh, blinking back rising tears.   
  


“Ahh...Sans?”   
  


Said skeleton turned to the sound of his name being called, to be greeted with the sight of the other Papyrus and Chara standing just a few meters away.   
  


Sans frowned and looked away. “Oh...it’s you guys.”  
  


Chara played with his hands. “Yeah, it’s us. You got a sec?”  
  


Sans sighed impatiently. “Kid, I don’t even know either of you.”   
  


Chara flinched ever so slightly. “Yeah, I know...it’s a screwed up situation we’re in...but....” 

Chara swallowed thickly before continuing. “We also all share the same situation, the same situation that nobody in our lives have ever been able to understand except us. Not even _Azzy_...” 

He trailed off before looking down. “The situation of watching the people you care about die over and over...we’ve all seen our brothers die as well as those close to us. All by the hand of the same person, even if it’s not _exactly_ the same. We finally have someone to relate to with that situation, and it’s each other. Now I know we’re not best buds—“

”And we’re not going to be.” Sans cut in with a snort.   
  


“..Right. I know. But...can’t we at least be friends? Help each other out? I don’t know about either of you, but I’ve been fighting this on my own for a long time, and I don’t want to anymore. Why, when I finally have people who understand the exact same feelings that I’ve felt?”   
  


The small child held out his hand with a hopeful smile. “Can’t we just give it a shot and start over? I’m Chara. Chara the human. Whaddaya say we team up and fight this thing together?” 

  
The silence that hung in the air stretched on for a while.   
  


Smile wavering, Chara was just about to drop his hand hopelessly.   
  


Until Papyrus clasped his hand with the latter’s.   
  


“I’m Papyrus the skeleton,” Papyrus greeted with a lazy wink. “But you guys can just call me Carrot. Ehh, why not? Three is better than one, I say.”   
  


Chara looked over at Sans with a quickly forming grin. “Awe, come on, Sansy. Your new friends over here are getting pretty _bonely_.”   
  


Sans stiffened. Then, gradually, his back shook as a chuckle vibrated throughout him and as he clutched at his head, he made his way over to the duo.   
  


“ ‘Bonely’. Ha! That’s a good one, kid.” Sans sniggered, before clasping hands with Chara and Papyrus. “Alright. I’m in.” 


	3. Nobody gets it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara kicked a pebble in front of his feet. 
> 
> “So...what’s life like back in your universes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I’m not dead. Just a lot has been going on with Corona and stuff. 
> 
> But I’m soooo happy that I finally found the time to update. ♡(˃͈ દ ˂͈ ༶ )
> 
> Here y’all go! Double update! Enjoy!!

Chara gazed at the ground as he walked behind the two skeletons who walked ahead silently.   
  


The small teen stuck his hands in his pockets, watching a puff of white appear as he exhaled.

His thoughts flew to his little brother and he chewed his lip.   
  


Did all of this mean Azzy was still alive?   
  


Everything was all playing out so differently, so did that mean Frisk didn’t get the chance to murder him?

A part of Chara hoped that to be the case, but then again what exactly did that mean?   
  


Did it mean that something even worse would happen to Asriel?

And if that was the case, Chara couldn’t help but wonder as his eyes flew up to Sans and Carrot.   
  


Did that mean the same for their brothers, too?   
  


Swallowing hard, Chara shook his head.   
  


He shouldn’t be thinking such things!   
  


Everything was going to be fine.   
  


_Hopefully_.   
  


Chara kicked a pebble in front of his feet.   
  


“So...what’s life like back in your universes?”

The skeletons in question ceased in their walking, before turning around to face the human with slightly surprised looks.   
  


Papyrus’s was the first to fade and he responded, “Ehhhh, not much to say to be honest. Pretty much everyone except me is productive. It gets on my bro’s nerves.”   
  


A small smile tugged at Papyrus’s mouth at the end, and a small chuckle quickly followed.   
  


Sans chortled, smirking. “Hehe. Me too. He gets _so_ pissed at me when I—“ 

“ _Don’t move my sock_.” The trio echoed in unison, and then burst into heavy laughter.

As they recovered, Sans snorted with a giggle as he wiped at his eye and glanced at Chara who was steadying himself with the help of a still snickering Papyrus.   
  


“Hey, kid.” He said, grabbing Chara’s attention. “You were the first human to ever fall down, right? Is that still the same in your universe?”   
  


Chara nodded. “Yeah. I was the only one for the longest time, except for other kids who fell down here and there but they always got slaughtered by the King. Until _Frisk_ came along...” he trailed off, swallowing.   
  


“What is—or rather—what _was_ he like?”

Chara scuffed his shoe against the snow. “He was...” he paused, “Really, _really_ sweet.”   
  


The child confessed, smiling with a small blush that he hoped the skeletons didn’t notice.

”Really generous, selfless, maybe even a little _too_ much. But I think that’s what made him such an amazing kid. And one day he just...changed. Started comitting murders and I never knew why.”   
  


“Same with mine.” Papyrus hummed, glancing away. “She just changed into this psychotic weirdo, y’know?”

Sans grunted in agreement, staring off.   
  


His eyes eventually flew back to Chara, who he noticed was wiping at his face.   
  


Sans’ expression softened slightly.   
  


Poor kid.   
  


“Should we go back to the Judgement Hall?” Chara asked.   
  


“May as well.” Papyrus agreed.   
  


“If you two are like me, I’m guessing you enjoy annoying your brothers with your so called “bad” puns.” Sans grinned as they made their way there.   
  


“It’s so much fun!” Chara giggled, smirking, and Sans didn’t know why but it made him happy.   
  


Why the hell did a kid he barely knew smiling make him so happy?   
  


He couldn’t deny that it perplexed him.   
  


Maybe it was because it reminded him of Frisk?   
  


But this wasn’t Frisk. This wasn’t a killer child that went psycho one day and murdered an entire population.   
  


Chara....seemed to be a decent person.   
  


A straight arrow.   
  


A good kid.   
  


Maybe it was wrong of him to feel so on guard around the teenager.   
  


_Teenager_. Sans repeated in his head with a perturbed frown.   
  


This kid was quite a few years older than Frisk.   
  


And only five years younger than his Papyrus.

Didn’t Chara mention to them in one of the few conversations they’ve had so far that Frisk in his universe was a teenager too?

All so strange.

“....Tried to block my pun out with a pillow.” Sans faded back into reality at the sound of Carrot’s voice. “Didn’t seem to work though.”

Chara and Papyrus laughed.   
  


Sans grinned as he ducked his head. “Hey, you two.”   
  


Said duo looked over at him.   
  


“What do skeletons hate the most about wind?”   
  


“Oh no.” Chara chortled a little, grinning while Papyrus face-palmed with a quickly forming smile. “What?”

Sans threw his hands up nonchalantly, winking at them, “Heh. _Nothing_ , it goes right through ‘em!”

Chara, Papyrus and Sans himself burst into laughter at the joke.   
  


Papyrus’s turn. “When does a skeleton laugh?”

”When?” Chara and Sans echoed.   
  


“When someone tickles his _funny bone_!”   
  


Chara’s turn. “What do you call a skeleton snake?”   
  


“What?”   
  


“A _rattler_!”   
  


This went on for a while, all of them sharing puns and laughing hysterically as they made their way to Judgement Hall.   
  


Once they were there, Papyrus finished a pun involving his brother that brought up the question that came next.   
  


“Outta curiosity....how much younger or older are your siblings than you? Mine’s three years and he’s nineteen.”   
  


“Azzy’s 3 years younger and he’s ten.” Chara answered.   
  


“My Pap is same years younger as the kid’s. He’s just eighteen. He’ll be nineteen soon, though.” Sans said, chuckling a little bittersweetly.   
  


“Guess that means I’m older than you.” Carrot grinned teasingly at Sans.   
  


Sans grinned sheepishly. “At least _that_ would make more sense. He’s my baby brother and yet he’s always been so much taller than me, heh heh.”   
  


The skeletons turned to smirk at the only human in the room.   
  


“Looks like you’re the youngest, kid.” Sans snickered, reaching out and lightly ruffling his hair.   
  


“Only by, like, eight or nine years,” Chara snorted with a blush, smacking his hand away. “It’s really not _that_ large of an age gap.”   
  


“Your expression says otherwise.” Papyrus teased.   
  


Chara grumbled, rolling his eyes.   
  


“Oh come on, don’t be so sour. _Bone_ head.” Sans chuckled and Papyrus burst into laughter.   
  


“This was a mistake. I hate you both.” Chara groaned as the two continued to spew puns and laugh. 


	4. Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh. Wow.” Chara says, blinking a few times. “You’re...another human, aren’t cha?” 
> 
> (Aka Chara has flashback of when he first met his Frisk, and the trio prepare to engage in more than likely the fight of their lives.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how I wrote Asriel in this....I imagine him to be a lot like Tale! Papy and Swap! Sans. Eccentric Cinnamon Roll....I 💙 him so much 🥺🥰
> 
> Plus it’s fun to write annoyed Cinnamon Roll Azzy 😂😂😂

_”Chaaaaaarraaaaaa!”  
_

_Said teen chuckled as he approached his younger brother. “I’m coming, bro, I’m coming.”  
  
_

_“That’s not quick enough! Faster!!”  
  
_

_“Okay.” Chara said, but instead moved slower to irk the later.  
  
_

_It succeeded.  
_

_Asriel stood, arms folded firmly across his chest as he glared at the older once he finally reached him.  
  
_

_“I hate you.”_  
  


_“I know ya do.” Chara winked. “Anyway, what’s up?”_

_”How can you even ask me that?” Asriel sighed. “We’re supposed to be human hunting, remember?”  
  
_

_“Oh. Right.” Chara riposted, giggling in amusement at seeing Azzy stomp his foot in frustration.  
  
_

_His little brother was so cute.  
  
_

_Asriel halted his tantrum and sighed again. “Just go check by the Gate and Ruins, okay? Or is being that helpful going to kill you?”_  
  


_“Nah. I’ll be fine. See ya, lil’ bro.”_  
  


_Chara chuckled as he felt Asriel roll his eyes at him as he walked off.  
  
_

_He had to admit, he wasn’t sure what the point of this whole “human hunting” thing was.  
  
_

_There hasn’t been a fallen human in years._  
  


_Not after the most recent one who got slaughtered by the King.  
  
_

_He was the only one.  
  
_

_He had voiced more than once to Asriel about his doubts for another human to fall.  
  
_

_Asriel seemed to agree, but apparently he believed in keeping hopes high for everyone.  
  
_

_A bitter smile graced his lips._  
  


_His brother was too good for this world.  
  
_

_It faltered slightly when he heard a small “crunch” sound._  
  


_Chara’s head shot up, slightly startled. “Hello?” He called out. “Anyone out there?”_

_He scowled at no response.  
  
_

_Chara didn’t like the feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
_

_His eyes abruptly narrowed as his his hand shot out to grasp an arm and spinning around he slammed whoever it was into a nearby tree, pinning both their arms against the trunk as he sneered in their face._  
  


_“Who are you?? Don’t you know better than to—“_

_Chara froze._

_The person he had pinned against the tree had a goldenrod complexion, short chocolate hair identical in cut to his, was a little shorter than him, wearing a blue and purple striped sweater, brown shorts, red sneakers with black socks, eyes scrunched tightly shut and—_

_Holy shit._

_“Oh. Wow.” Chara says, blinking a few times. “You’re...another human, aren’t cha?”_

_The human in question, nodded a few times with a fearful expression plastered across their face.  
  
_

_“Ah....” Chara let go and backed up a little bit. “Sorry.” He smiled sheepishly, cocking his head to the side. “Hehe. Don’t you know better than to sneak up on someone like that?”_  
  


_“I’m sorry.” They said quietly. “I was lost, and I was just looking around....”_

_”Did you fall down?”  
  
_

_“Yes.” They replied, looking surprised. “How did you know?”  
  
_

_“Call it a hunch.” Chara winked. “I’m Chara. Glad to know I’m not the only one anymore.”_  
  


_He held out his hand. “And you are?”_

_The person hesitated, then reached out with their own and shook his. “I’m Frisk.”  
  
_

_Frisk’s golden cheeks suddenly flushed as they looked away a little, “I—I’m a boy, by the way. I get misgendered a lot so, I thought you should know.”  
  
_

_Chara paused, then laughed. “Okay. I got it. Don’t worry, I deal with that a lot too.”  
  
_

_Frisk smiled at him, and Chara felt his own cheeks burn.  
_

_He coughed a little, “Uhhh...how about we head away from here into the town, yeah?”_

_Frisk nodded and Chara turned away, beginning to walk out of the woods with the latter close behind.  
  
_

_“Do you have any siblings?” Chara asked curiously as he led Frisk through the gate._  
  


_Frisk shook his head. “I’m an only child.”_

_He cocked his head to the side at Chara, “Do you?”  
  
_

_“Ha, yeah. My lil’ brother, Asriel. Azzy’s three years younger than me. We’re not blood or anything, because he’s a monster and I’m a human but he’s still my brother.”  
  
_

_Chara threw him a sheepish look, “He, uhh, he’s really enthusiastic about humans to, erm...put it bluntly. He means no harm, really.”  
  
_

_Frisk looked a little concerned. “What does that mean?”  
  
_

_Chara opened his mouth to answer.  
  
_

_“Charaaa!”  
  
_

_And shut it again.  
  
_

_Chara and Frisk turned to see Asriel bounding over to the two of them, stopping only about two inches in front of them.  
  
_

_“Did you find any humans?” He questioned with an ecstatic grin plastered across his face.  
  
_

_“Yup.” Chara grinned, pushing Frisk forward a little. “Right here.”  
  
_

_Frisk snapped his head over at Chara, mouth agape. “Traitor!” He gasped.  
  
_

_“Relaaaaaxxxx. He won’t hurt you. Azzy wouldn’t hurt a fly.”_  
  


_“That’s not making me feel any—“_

_”Oh wow!” Asriel grinned, putting his hands on his knees as he gazed at Frisk. “You’re a human! A real, real human! Right?”  
  
_

_Frisk glanced at Chara who giggled.  
  
_

_“Um.....yes.” He uttered. “My name’s Frisk.”  
  
_

_“I’m Asriel! I’m assuming you’ve already met my big brother! He can be a real jerk, but I hope he’s been nice to you!”  
  
_

_“Yeah..”_

_“I’m ten! How old are you?”  
  
_

_Frisk slowly smiled. “I’m thirteen.”  
  
_

_“Ahhhhh? So you’re a teenager like my big bro? You come off as so much younger.”_  
  


_Frisk blushed. “I get that a lot.”_  
  


_“Well that’s a good thing. At least you don’t get mistaken for being really old all the time, right? Like I was saying, I’m Asriel and I realllyyy wanna be a part of the Royal Guard. I’m too young to be in real training, but....my mom’s the captain so she’s letting me watch her and stuff and the ones who are in real training so I know what to expect in a few years! That being said....”_

_He pointed at Frisk, “Human! Mark my words, I will capture you one day! But other than that, it was nice meeting you!”  
  
_

_Asriel threw his brother a sharp look, “Don’t be late for dinner. You know how mad Mom got last time.”  
  
_

_“I know...” Chara chuckled sheepishly. “I’ll see ya.”  
  
_

_“Bye, new friend!” Asriel waved at Frisk.  
  
_

_“Bye...” Frisk smiled shyly.  
  
_

_Asriel then turned in ran off in the direction he had come from.  
  
_

_“Really is something, isn’t he?” Chara asked as he walked up beside Frisk. “Told you he wouldn’t hurt ‘cha.”_  
  


_Frisk grinned, shaking his head. “Your brother...is really cool.”  
  
_

_Chara’s heart thumped loudly. Glad that Frisk wasn’t looking, he clamped his hand over his mouth.  
  
_

_‘What is with me??’  
  
_

_After his ears didn’t burn as much, he lowered his hand and snickered._  
  


_“He truly is.”  
_

* * *

“You with us, kid?”   
  


“Hey kid! Mind coming back to _our_ world?”   
  


Chara blinked with a startled gasp as he felt himself being shaken.   
  


He blinked some more, shaking his head.   
  


The teen looked up to see Sans and Papyrus beside him, looking at him with frowns.   
  


He mirrored the expression. “W—What?”   
  


Sans snorted. “We were explaining the plan, but you’ve been spacing out the past five minutes. What gives?”   
  


“And we’re guessing you haven’t heard any of what we said.” Papyrus added with a slightly amused chuckle.   
  


Chara ran his hand over his face. “Sorry, I was just—“ he cut himself off. “Never mind. It’s nothing.”   
  


Sans raised a brow bone, glancing at Carrot.   
  


The latter shrugged.   
  


Sans didn’t push it and uttered, “Look, we have no idea what’s gonna come through there today. Well we _do_ , but you get my point. They could be even stronger than before. We need to watch ourselves and nobody pull any type of reckless bullshit.”   
  


Chara snorted, jumping down from the ledge next to the window that he was sitting near.   
  


“Sans, this is a monster we’re talking about. We need to do everything we can to get rid of it once and for all.” He said as he stuck his hands in his pockets and walked off some.   
  


Sans’ eyes narrowed. “And we need to try our hardest to not die in the process, kid. I know we’re gonna be brought back in the same place more than likely, but there’s always that chance. And ‘sides, we don’t need any other blood on our hands except the blood of that demon.”   
  


Chara nodded mutely.  
  


Papyrus suddenly nudged Sans in the ribcage.

Sans looked up at Carrot. “What do you—“ 

He cut himself off at seeing Papyrus’s eye ignite with an orange flame. “Whoa, what is it?”   
  


“They’re here.” Chara muttered grimly, glaring.   
  


Sans followed their gaze, and his own eye ignited at what he saw at the end of the hall.   
  


_That fucking kid.  
  
_

_“_ Everyone remember the plan?” He uttered, stepping forward.   
  


“Yup.” Papyrus riposted.   
  


“Of course. Be careful but kick their ass. Easy.” Chara smirked with a red glint in his eyes. “After all, I have a lot of hatred to share.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was too lazy to write the commentary usually said at beginning before battle commences. That’s for another time lol 😝 
> 
> Hope y’all enjoyed! R&R!!! 🥰🤪  
> ( ˘ ³˘)♥


End file.
